


Four Times Dorian Thought the Inquisitor Wasn’t Okay, and the One Time He Thought He Was

by SilverRaine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaine/pseuds/SilverRaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Dorian Pavus, Scion of House Pavus, previously of Minrathous, thought the Inquisitor, his beloved Inquisitor, wasn't okay, and the one time he thought he was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Dorian Thought the Inquisitor Wasn’t Okay, and the One Time He Thought He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my male Inquisitor Damien Trevelyan

**1\. Champion**  
He wanted to be untouchable—unkillable even, he had said. Dorian didn’t believe it. If there was one thing he knew for sure—and he didn’t truly know as much as he often acted like he did—it was that mortals were subject to the glory of death, as much as they liked to act invincible. The mage would have to see for himself. 

There was no doubt that the Inquisitor was a gifted swordsman (in more ways than one)—Dorian had watched awestruck as his precise swings easily brought down a bandit or a Hurlock. He worked well with Cassandra—on the field they covered each other well and didn’t hesitate to protect the other. He had watched as Damien didn’t even hesitate before diving in front of him to deflect the fiery breath of a Rage Demon without even flinching. The warrior was practically fearless, so maybe, the specialization wasn’t a bad fit after all. Dorian just hoped it wouldn’t go to the man’s head in the end. It was either that, or he hoped Lord Chancer trained the Inquisition’s new leader well. 

**2\. Firewater Garden**  
Dorian absolutely detested the Emerald Graves. It was hot, sticky, and there were bugs galore; everywhere he turned he seemed to be running through a swarm of gnats. He didn’t think it could get any worse, especially after cutting down group after group of Red Templars as they progressed through the thick undergrowth, until he heard the dreadfully heavy footsteps of something he had only seen once before—on the Storm Coast. 

The mage was hoping they’d either avoid the beast completely, or take it down quickly and move on. Much to his surprise, as soon as they rounded the crest of the next grassy hill, beast became beasts and Damien looked like he was ready to take down every single giant that stood in their way. The warrior charged straight into the fray, letting out a war cry that echoed through the trees and drew the enemy’s attention. The ginger skillfully blocked attacks coming from his left and right with his broadsword, staving off heavy blows with a flick of his wrist. 

Until he became impatient, diving in for a blow on one giant’s knee, and receiving a sharp blow to the side that sent him flying across the field. The champion hit the ground with a thud, and Dorian felt his heart skip a beat. The mage cast his barrier across his beloved Inquisitor, and watched in relief as the warrior pushed himself to his feet, completely unscathed. He moved as if he hadn’t even been touched, and dove back into battle. 

**3\. Vinsomer**  
Someone needed to get the idea that fighting dragons was fun out of that boy’s (and Bull’s) heads. There was nothing particularly fun about being swatted at by a large lizard with wings and sharp claws, at least not to the Tevinter mage, anyway. Things had gone downhill fast. Damien had shouted at Cassandra, Sera, and Dorian to get out of the way—that he’d handle her after they had all received rather precarious injuries. With much hesitation, especially from Dorian, they had all retreated to the nearest cover, which happened to be behind a collapsing rubble pile. 

The ground shook as the dragon and the champion danced, taking blow after blow from each other and dealing out massive amounts of damage in return. Damien plunged his sword into her tough scales, and she spat electricity at his flank. Dorian could hear the crackling across the field, peering over the rocks stacked behind their backs and watched as Damien dove out of the way, Vinsomer’s sharp claws barely missing him. Any faster and he wouldn’t have made it. But what matters is that he did. 

Dorian sat back, helping Cassandra tend to a deep cut on her thigh, but his hands froze when he heard the dragon let out a seemingly victorious cry that shook the very earth around them, his heart skipping a beat. He knew it. Damien had let it go to his head. They shouldn’t have left him to fight by himself.

All three of them shot up, looking out through the gathering mist apprehensively, breathing a sigh when they saw their Inquisitor standing there with his sword in the defeated dragon’s neck, blood pooling around his feet, rain running down his red armor in long rivulets. He had done it. 

**4\. Corypheus**  
A man who believed himself a god facing off against a man who he helped make a legend. A battle for the world and everyone in it. Dorian was afraid—not for himself, but for his amatus, the light of his life, one of the reasons going home was going to hurt. They had done so well up until now, but the mage knew all too well that once this was over, they would be far from heroes. 

But he wouldn’t worry about that now—they had just escaped the Fade, and he had watched as the Fear Demon had torn his beloved apart from the inside. Now they were going to face off against the ever present Elder One—the one thing standing between them and what they hoped was peace. Dorian flinched as the ground below them grew smaller and further away as they floated upward, the red lyrium infused dragon standing between them and their true enemy. The champion had no issue disposing of the creature, returning Corypheus’ mortality to him. That was all they needed. 

They rushed up the stairs, Damien in the lead, leaping down in front of the monster and standing toe to toe with him without flinching. The man was truly indomitable—nothing, not even his worst enemy, could phase him. Even when the self-proclaimed god nearly sent the warrior over the edge, and Dorian had grabbed his forearm, hoisting him back onto the floating rock, he refused to give up. Despite giving the poor mage a heart attack, Damien gave his lover’s hand a firm, reassuring squeeze before lunging forward again in front of Sera, blocking a barrage of red energy heading straight for her. Dorian was glad. 

**5\. Amatus**  
The worst was over—or so Dorian thought. He decided to stay, for a little longer, before returning to Tevinter. He couldn’t bear to be away from Damien, not after everything that had happened. The mage had been elated when the warrior had asked if he wanted to take a trip out to the Western Approach to clean up what was left of the bandits. A simple task, really, but a task nonetheless. As much as he hated the desert, especially the sand (which, as you can imagine, was hard to avoid), he would have followed that man into the Deep Roads if he had asked (Damien would later ask, but that’s a story for another time). 

The fortress where the bandits were hiding out came into view as they breeched the ridgeline, the sun staining the sky behind it orange and pink. Dorian slowed his pace a bit, watching as Damien stopped at the top of the sandy hill, the scene laid out before them reflected in his deep green eyes. If there was one place where the desert was truly beautiful, it was in his eyes. 

The champion glanced back, smiling at Dorian’s infatuated gaze before carefully sliding down the hill to the steps of the fortress, peering around the corner before charging inside. It didn’t take him long to dispatch the warriors, and Dorian stepped back, lowering his staff. Damien sheathed his sword as the last bandit fell to the ground with a thud, looking back at the mage with an endearing smile, turning back to inspect their work. 

That was when Dorian heard the movement in the air. At first, nothing seemed to have changed. Dorian thought maybe he had imagined it. Damien hadn’t noticed, it seemed. 

“Amatus,” Dorian called, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. There was a long pause. His eyes widening when Damien, who had been standing only a few feet in front of him, fell to his knees. One second, and the warrior had been untouched, the only red in sight the metal of his armor. But now, red was blossoming on his shoulder, and next, his stomach, the tips of the arrows now poking through his upper body stained with his blood. 

All it took was one spell, called forth by Dorian, a swath of lightning, to take down the archer they had missed on the wall. Yet, all it had taken was carelessness and two arrows to cause the Thedas’ beloved champion to fall. 

Dorian rushed forward, catching the lean, but solid man before he hit the ground. Blood spilled down the sides of Dorian’s robes from the wounds. Damien lifted a shaky hand, grabbing at Dorian’s arm desperately for some kind of stability. The warrior hadn’t felt pain like this in a long time. 

“I’ve got you,” Dorian cried, his voice cracking. “CASSANDRA!” Rushed footsteps echoed from behind the pair, but all Dorian could make out was Damien gasping for air, fear flashing in his emerald eyes. 

“What happened,” Cassandra exclaimed, bending down beside the injured warrior, looking over him frantically. 

“It doesn’t matter—he needs help,” Dorian gasped, keeping a death grip on his lover’s hand. Damien looked up at them, his other hand reaching to pull the arrow out of his shoulder with a grunt, throwing it aside. Dorian reached down, putting pressure on the wound. The warrior looked up at his terrified lover, who returned his gaze shakily. 

“Dorian,” he whispered, resting his gloved hand on top of the mage’s bloody one. “I’ll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on here. I haven't written anything in awhile, so hopefully this turned out okay. I hope everyone enjoys and constructive criticism is always welcome~


End file.
